Far From Home
|footer = }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Far From Home is a main quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest can be started in either of two ways: * Find the Nakano residence (north of the coastal cottage in the north east corner of the map) through exploring. * After completing Getting a Clue, a new radio station will appear on the Pip-Boy, Valentine's Detective Agency. It has a message from Ellie Perkins to come and see her about a new case. Upon reaching the agency Ellie informs the Sole Survivor of a new client, Kenji Nakano. The man's seemingly uneasy attitude points to the likelihood of a missing person case. Ellie asks the Sole Survivor to meet this new client. Either way, once at the Nakano residence meet with Kenji and his wife, Rei. They inform the player character that their daughter, Kasumi, has gone missing, and want the Sole Survivor to help find her. Progressive questioning, as well as some Charisma checks, leads the player character to the boathouse, where a holotape can be found locked in an Expert safe. The safe can be unlocked with a key hidden inside a picture frame on a desk. This holotape reveals that Kasumi made contact with a colony of synths near a northern location called Far Harbor. Their presence made her question her own humanity, causing her to run away in order to discover the truth. Return to the Nakanos and inform them of the discovery. Board the boat to Far Harbor, awarding the Far From Home achievement on the spot. The miscellaneous missions given after listening to Kasumi's final holotape and talking to Kenji lead to the following quests for the main three factions: * Forbidden Knowledge for the Institute. * Search and Destroy for the Brotherhood of Steel. * Informing Boxer of the Railroad about Acadia. This doesn't lead to anything specific except Boxer moving to Acadia under the pretense of starting an alliance between the Railroad and Acadia. Quest stages Notes * If one brings Nick Valentine as the companion throughout the whole add-on, this triggers special dialogue between Nick and the other characters. Interestingly, he doesn't mind asking the Nakanos for more caps when taking the case and will even allude to its logistic expenses. * The player doesn't need to complete Getting a Clue, going to the Nakano residence right after leaving Vault 111 will start the quest. Though later when the Sole Survivor "meets" Ellie, she will first be worried about Nick being gone, then respond as if she did send the Sole Survivor to Far Harbor (possible phases include "You're back" and "good job gum-shoe"), and then respond as though they are meeting for the first time (starting off by saying the office is closed and such). * After learning about, and informing Kenji of Far Harbor, three options are presented, if the necessary quests have been completed: to inform the Brotherhood of Steel by talking to Lancer Captain Kells, the Railroad by talking to Boxer, or the Institute about the existence of the synth colony. * If this quest is listed in the journal, but has not yet been started, and if Nick is not currently a companion, he can be found sitting in his office and cannot be interacted with until this quest is started. If Nick is already a companion for an unrelated quest then he will constantly comment that "We should head over to the Nakano Residence when we can. Find out what the case is about!" Category:Far Harbor achievements and trophies Category:Far Harbor quests pl:Z dala od domu pt:Longe de Casa ru:Вдали от дома uk:Далеко від дому zh:離鄉背井